Maybe There Is Hope Just Maybe
by PainOverTheEvidence21
Summary: Rachael and Colton are trying find the most important people in their lives when they happen to stumble upon the SVU squad during a zombie apocalypse. Will they be able to help the young teens find their loves ones alive or will it be too late?
1. Traveling

Maybe There Is Hope…Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I only own my original characters.**

Traveling

"How much longer till we get there?" I asked my friend, who was driving, not turning my head to look at him.

"Not much longer Rachael. Just a few more hours till we get there and we get to see them...I hope," he said with a sigh as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Don't think like that Colton. They are alive. You know they don't go down without a fight," I said with a faint smile turning my head to look at him. He has messy dirty blonde hair that barely reaches his nape of his neck. He is almost seven feet tall by a few inches and he has some muscles but not as much. He has a dark red t-shirt with a little bit of blood (that wasn't his) and dirt, and some ripped jeans with some black dirty sneakers.

"I just don't know anymore. It has been two months since we escaped the Refugee Camp near our town and we haven't seen anyone alive. Not even a stranger, friend or a family. No one," he said frustrated.

"I know…but we just have to keep looking," I said looking out the window.

It has been a couple of weeks since the world went to shit. Well, the world was already shit but this outbreak just made it to more shit. It was just like any normal day in June. They was annoying birds singing their songs in the morning, my dad was reading the paper trying ignoring me like always, and my brother left with Colton's sister to a concert. Everything was good until we heard somebody pounding on the front door. My father got up and he put the newspaper on top of the kitchen table and went to answer the door.

**Flashback**

"_Mr. Santoro, I'm sorry to interrupt you and your family but it's an emergency. Everybody in town has to evacuate and go to a refugee camp near here."_

"_What do you mean evacuate? Refugee camp? What's going on?"_

"_I will explain on the way but please you and your family need to pack a traveling bag quickly as possible and meet us outside."_

"_But—,"_

"_Please sir! Just hurry," said the sheriff quickly._

"_My son is in New York we have to—"_

"_They might be a refugee camp where he is at but right now you and your daughter need to hurry and pack as quickly as possible._

"_Rachael, go and pack quickly!" my father said as he ran towards the stairs._

_As we drove to the refugee camp we saw a lot of people rushing to their cars and following the cops cars to lead the way to this camp. There we a lot of people there by the time we arrive. Standing guard were some military men with their guns at hand and never leaving their eyes from the trees and roads. I bumped into Colton when we entered the camp and he also had no idea what was going on. One of the military men told us that there was this virus that brings people back from the dead. At first I didn't believe them but we heard some radio stations about telling people to either find a refugee camp or the police stations. It wasn't long before the camp got invaded by dead that we had to make a run for it. I saw my father getting in a car as Colton and I tried to run after him. _

"_Dad! Wait up!" I yelled as I grabbed Colton's hand and pushed people away from me._

"_Help!"_

"_Let's go this way!"_

"_I got bit! Someone help me!"_

_People were screaming everywhere but I tried to ignore it and kept running towards my father. Sure he never liked me and ignored me but surely he wouldn't leave me behind. I screamed at him again and he turned to look at us and quickly turned back and got in a car that already had people there. We saw the car speed away from us and we tried in vain to chase it. I haven't seen him since then or other people from the camp._

**End Flashback**

"What do we do after we find them?" he asked as shook off the memory.

"We can think about that after we find them," I said tiredly.

"Why don't you sleep? We still have a couple of miles before we run out of gas," he said looking at me with a tired smile.

"No way dude, you might fall asleep," I said shaking my head that make my dark dirty brown curly hair bounce around. I looked down at my nave blue shirt and saw that it was ripped a little from the bottom and my black jeans have some dirt spots. I checked my sneakers and saw them they had a little bit of blood and dirt.

"It would suck walking right now at night since more of them come out more during the night than they do at day," he said checking the gas meter that was almost empty.

"Yea it would suck ass," said biting my lip.

Luckily for us made it near a liquor store before we ran out of gas. We grabbed our weapons and our bags and started going heading to the store. We locked everything and checked if they were any dead walking around. When we found that everything was clear we went behind the counter and spread our two blankets on the ground and fell asleep.

"Come on Rachael wake up," I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Huh?"

"Come on we have to keep moving. It's already day time we should start going," Colton said as he stood up.

"Alright," I said getting up as well and folding up my blanket and grabbing the most cleaned shirt and fresh underclothes (which we stole from a store when we stole the car) and walked to an aisle and quickly changed.

When I went back to the counter I saw that Colton had also changed to some fresh clothes. We quickly checked the aisles to see if they were some food but we found none but we found a Gatorade and a soda at the coolers. We grabbed our bags and weapons at hand and opened the door. We saw no zombies around so we started walking down the road. We walked for a while until we saw a bunch of zombies and hid behind some trash cans.

"Where are we now?" I asked as I took a swig from my bottle water as I looked at the zombies going to the alley on the other side of street.

"Somewhere in Manhattan," he said as he took a swig from his water.

"No shit Colt," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well let's walk around and maybe we will see some kind of evidence where the concert took place," he said while fixing the strap of his traveling bag.

"Fine," I said. We started walking again killing some zombies or hiding from them until we stumble upon a building. Not just any building but it looked like a police building. The lower windows had metal bars on the outside. There we two police cars and one brown car parked at the front. The door had look like it was made out of wood but had some metal looking bars too.

"Is this a police building?" asked Colton.

"Well, by the look of some cop cars, the fucken sixteen precinct sign with a cop badge painted right next to it….Yea I think is a police building you idiot!" I said sarcastically with a bitter smile.

"You don't have to be rude about it," he said frowning at me.

"Well don't ask stupid questions," I said angrily.

"Let's go inside," he said rolling his eyes.

"Why for?" I asked confused without taking my eyes from the building.

"They might have some weapons, maybe medications, and map of Manhattan," he said as he began walking towards the front door.

I looked around and saw some zombies heading our way. "Ugh, fine," I said throwing my hands up and catching up to him.

We opened the door and quickly closed it behind us. We turned around and looked around to find anything useful. We didn't find anything so we decided to go level by floor level until we find weapons and first aid kits. We went on a couple of floor levels until we stumble upon a snack machine that actually had a couple of snacks left.

"Rachael look snacks!" Colton whispers excitedly.

"Do you think we should break the glass or what?" I whisper to him.

"How about you lower your weapons and turn around."

**So that's the first chapter of this story. I began writing this story from a crazy dream I had of the Law and Order SVU cast in a zombie apocalypse the other day. I guess from seeing too much SVU and The Walking Dead. This will not be a cross-over story with the Walking Dead. As far as I can tell they won't be any pairing but I don't know that might change thru the course of the story. I also don't know how long this story will be…hopefully not that long.**

**I will sadly have to kill some characters since this is an apocalypse story. You guys can message me who do you want to see dead in the story. Oh I forgot to mention this takes place during the thirteen season of SVU so sadly we won't see Elliot in this story… or maybe we will. **

**This story is rated M because they will be gore and a lot of cuss words…so yea be prepare.**

**Thanks for taking the time reading this story and it would be nice if you can review so I can know what are your guys thoughts on this story. **


	2. Decision

Maybe There Is Hope…Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I only own my original characters.**

We quickly turned around when we heard the voice behind us. There are six people and only five of them have their guns pointed at us. I quickly looked at Colton, who has his gun pointed at the guy in the middle, and he shook his head.

"Why don't you lower yours first?" asked Colton coldly.

"I asked you first," said the man in the middle. He has black hair and has some boyish features. He has dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. He also has a stubble beard from the lack of shaving. He looked to be around his thirties.

"Colton we are out number why don't we just leave and go somewhere else?" I asked him urgently. The door was on my left and we could make a run for it.

"Now hold on. You don't need to go anywhere just lower your weapons and we can talk this thru," said a bold guy who was standing on the left side of the first man that talked.

Colton and I shared a look and we lowered our weapons. Colton put the gun sling over his shoulders as I put my hunting knife back to its sheath. We turned to see that the people were also putting their guns away but still were looking at us kinda wearily.

"I think introductions are in order. My name is Donald Cragen or as they used to called me before this Captain Cragen," said the bold man as he stepped a little bit forward.

"Captain?" I asked confused.

"We can get back to that later after we introduce ourselves," he said with a smile.

"The name is Nick Amaro," said the guy who pointed his gun at us first.

"I'm Amanda Rollins," said the smiling blonde woman with blue eyes, who was standing on Amaro's right side.

"I used to be Sergeant Munch but now I'm just John Munch," an older looking man said with a bitter smile.

"Don't listen to him. You guys will get used to it. My name is Odafin Tutuola—don't laugh!" the black man said to Colton, who was biting his lip from laughing at loud. "But you can call me Finn."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Tutuola, "I'm sorry about him but he sometimes acts like an idiot."

"No problem," said Tutuola with a smile.

"Well, I guess that leaves me then. My name is Olivia Benson," said the lady with chestnut hair smiling at us.

"Well I guess is our turn then. The name is Colton Hale," said Colton as he ruffled his hair with his right arm and stick his left arm on one of the front pockets of his jeans.

"And I'm Rachel Santoro," I said with a grimly as I put my hands on my jeans back pockets and rocking back and forth nervously.

"Now that we introduced to each other I just have one question. Why did you guys entered here?" asked Munch curiously.

"Well we thought that there might some weapons left behind as well as some medication," said Colton with a shrug.

"We do have some weapons and some first aid kits," said Amanda looking over her shoulder to an office that was behind her.

"Cool. Maybe you can give us one first aid kit and we will go our way," I said pointing at the door that we came in.

"Hold on, you don't have to go anywhere. You are safe here than out there," said Olivia frowning.

"Plus we haven't seen anyone alive in weeks," said Fin sitting down on a chair.

"We do have somewhere to go urgently," said Colton impatiently as he glanced at the door.

"What's the urgency?" asked Nick as his gaze kept switching from us to the door.

"Should we tell them?" Colton looked down at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

_Eh why not._

"We came to New York to find her brother and my sister. They came to a concert before this all started and we are trying to find them. All we know that the concert took place in Manhattan but we don't know which part of Manhattan was the concert at. Do you guys have a map of Manhattan?"

"We do but we won't give it to you," said Cragen looking at us.

"Why the hell not?!" I snapped. I stepped forwards but Colton grabbed my arm and pulled me back gently.

"First of all we can't let you children go by yourselves—"

"We are not children! We are both seventeen!" Colton said furiously.

"Still children since your underage," Cragen said sternly. "Secondly you look like you guys have walked for hours so why don't you rest up and we can talk about it."

Colton and I knew that we couldn't argue with that point. We were tired from all the walking and the sun is going down which means we are stuck here until tomorrow.

"Fine then whatever since we don't have a choice now," I said angrily crossing my arms above my chest.

"Shit the sun is going down," Colton said looking out the window from the office that was behind the cops.

"That's why we don't have a choice dumbass," I said rolling my eyes at him. Colton just grunted back.

"Let's start locking the doors now," said Cragen as he looked at his group. They nodded and started heading towards some doors.

"You can come and help if me if you want. There are two doors near the elevators and I need help chaining them," said Amanda grabbing some chains from a nearby desk.

"Um sure, I can help you if you want," said Colton as he dropped his traveling bag on the floor but kept the gun with him. I watch him as he followed her.

"Do you want to help me?" asked the other woman who was called Olivia.

"Yea. I got nothing else better to do right now," I said as I also dropped my bag. We went to this corridor on the left side and then turned right. There was a double emergency door at the end of the little hallway and some chains were on the floor nearby the door. We chained the doors and checked they were tightly secured.

"So have you guys been staying here since it began?" I asked as we walked back where the others were.

"No we were actually at a refugee camp," she said with a sigh.

"Where was this camp?" I asked looking at her quickly.

"In upper Manhattan. My partner and I were doing an interrogation with a suspect when one of our fellow detectives—"

"Wait. You're a detective?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I am or was," she said with a faint smile.

"Holy shit! I thought you were a fucken cop! Sorry for my language," I said quickly when she turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

She just shook her head. "Anyways, we were told that we should go to upper Manhattan since there was an emergency going on. When we arrived there were a lot of people. Some were covered in blood and others were quickly looking for their loves ones. One of the military approached us and started telling us what was going on. After a couple of hours we heard the radio saying that it has gotten worse and worse this disease that researches were having a hard time figuring out how to cure it. After some days staying there all hell broke loose. Some people started running, shooting and screaming. I saw a woman getting bitten by one of those…things."

She shuddered as she closed her eyes.

"Then what happen?" I asked lowly.

"We started shooting some of them but more and more of them appeared that we just ran as quickly as we could. We decided to go back here since it was the first place we thought. We been here ever since only going outside to see if we see other survivors or food," Benson said tiredly.

"What about your guys family? Aren't you worried about them?" I asked as I scratch my neck.

"Amaro wants to go to DC to look for his daughter and wife but doesn't want to risk leaving and them coming over here when he is gone. Finn saw his son get bit by one of the dead," Olivia said sadly.

"Oh wow," I said. Not knowing what else to say.

We united with the others and I quickly walked to Colton, who was leaning against a wall. He had his bag on one hand and handed my bag when I stopped at his side.

"I think we should try to get some sleep. We should head to the cribs," said Cragen. He started walking towards a hallway and we followed.

"Cribs?" asked Colton confused.

"There are some lumpy beds where we can rest. Sometimes when cases were too long or rough we used them to either rest or catch some z's," said Finn as he turned his head to look at us.

"Oh."

"Fuck," I said as I turned to my side again. After we arrived at the cribs, which was a room full of bunk beds with lumpy mattresses, we all picked which bed we wanted to sleep in. The mattress was not comfortable but I couldn't complain since it was better than sleeping on the floor. I glanced at the bunk next to mine and see Colton fast asleep. For the first time in a long time I could see that he was sleeping peacefully. I turned again in my back and tried to sleep but no vain.

I quietly sit up and rub my forehead with my right hand. Slowly I get up trying not to make much noise I headed towards the door. I turned the knob and quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked slowly to a chair on of the desk and sit with my hands on my head. I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes till I heard some footsteps.

"Couldn't sleep?" Olivia said lowly as she walked to a nearby chair and sat on it.

"No. For some reason I just couldn't," I said rubbing my face as I stared at the floor.

"I guess you're body got comfortable with been cautious all the time huh?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where are guys' parents?"

I turned to look at her and a grimly smiled. "Colton's parents were killed in a car crash when he was fourteen. By that time his sister was eighteen and they inherited their parents' money."

"So they didn't need anybody else to take care of them?"

"No. His sister took care of him and herself ever since."

"What about your parents?" she asked curiously and she stretched and put her hands behind her head.

"That's a long story ma'am," I said with a force smiled.

"Oh," she said as she continued to stare at me. I quickly looked at the window near the office where the weapons and medical stuff were kept and saw that it was still night time.

"Do ever get out of this building?" I asked as I continued to look at the window.

"Only when we start running out of food but lately it has been difficult since every corner is filled with dead walking in groups."

"Like a stampede of dead?"

"Yes sometimes there is none until you get to another corner and then a whole bunch of them appear."

I nodded and turned to look at her. "So technically you guys don't have much left anymore?"

"No we don't," she sighed.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before I started to feel my eyes get heavy.

"I think we should probably head back," she said as she stood up.

"Yea you're right," I said as I followed her to the cribs. "Hopefully I can finally rest for a while."

"I'm sure you will."

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it sucked but I just had to put something up. Thanks for taking your time reading this story and I hope you guys are liking it so far. I don't know how long this story will by but hopefully not that long.**

**I also wanted to point out that this story will not be a Walking Dead crossover. I will probably use some ideas like them trying to find the CDC, running to the hills, trying to find other survivors but I don't know yet. I forgot to mention that there will be no romantic partners unless you guys want a pairing. **

**Also for those that are reading my other stories I'm working on them and the upcoming chapters will be posted soon. Once again I appreciate for your time and you guys rock!**

**Please review if you have the time. Thank you.**


	3. Arguments

Maybe There Is Hope…Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I only own my original characters.**

Arguments

"Rachel, wake up."

"Five more minutes," I mumbled at the voice.

"Rachel wake up!"

I woke up with a jolt and punched the person in the face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry!" I said to him as I rub my knuckles. Colt was glaring at me as he rubbed his cheek. "You know better than to shout in my ear."

"Well you wouldn't get up," he said as he headed to the door. "Hurry up and change. I will wait for you right outside the door."

After he closed the door behind him I got up and stretched. I realized that I was the only one in the cribs and reached for my bag to grab a black shirt with Jack the Skeleton printed on front and some ripped skinny jeans. I then reached for my sneakers and grabbed my bag and headed to the door. Colt was leaning against the wall and we headed to where the voices were.

"I still think we should just let a few of us go and the rest of us stay here," said Nick, who was sitting on a chair with his legs on a desk.

"We should just all go," said Amanda walking to us and giving us each a granola bar and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Colt said and I smiled at her. She smiled back and took a seat across from Nick.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked as I sat near Olivia and Colt sat near Fin. Munch and Cragen were standing near us and munching on their bars.

"Whether we should all go and get some supplies or only a couple of us go and come back with supplies," said Olivia as she took a sip of her bottle.

"What's with the _we_?" asked Colton looking at Olivia. "Rachel and I have to and find my sister and her brother."

"And I said you wouldn't be going alone out there," said Cragen seriously.

"Look we are grateful for letting us spent the night and giving us some food but we really have to leave," Colton said getting angry.

I looked at Colton and knew that he would start shouting soon if he didn't get his way. Last time that happen a couple of zombies heard us and we had to run out of there as fast as we could. We didn't sleep at all that night. I was getting tense knowing that soon Colton will explode.

"Colt listen—"

"NO! We agreed that we would find them and leave New York as soon as possible. Every second we are wasting here is another second they can be closer to dying! Don't you want to save your brother!" He started shouting as he shot up from his seat.

"Will you calm down! You might cause those things to get up here!" I yelled as I also shot up from my seat and started advancing to him. "Of course I want to save them but think about it. We can't do it alone Colt, we might not survive to see them."

"We have been doing fine just the two of us we still can," he said thru his teeth. We were only a few inches away from each other that I could feel the waves of anger flowing from his body.

"You can't always be sure that—"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" he shouted and another step closer to me. " . ." he snarled.

"Make me," I said angrily.

As soon as those words left he gripped my arms and started yanking towards him. Nick and Fin quickly grabbed Colt and yanked his hands of me while Olivia and Amanda started pulling me away from him. Colt started to struggle as Nick and Fin dragged him to hallway where I couldn't see them anymore.

"I'm fine," I said lowly as I rubbed my arms.

"Clearly you are—" Olivia began to say before I interrupted her.

"I said I'm fine," I snapped. She jumped at my tone and I felt bad for snapping at her. "Sorry, it's just, he kinda gets mad when he doesn't get his way."

"Kinda? For a moment there I thought he was going to start flipping chairs," said Munch as he walked towards us. I noticed that Cragen wasn't with us. He probably went to check on the guys.

"He does have a temper," I said as I glanced down my arms. I could already see a bruise forming on one of my arms. "Great. Once he sees the bruise he is going to feel really guilty and won't stop apologizing."

"He hurt you before?" asked Olivia shocked.

"No. One time he hit this girl when he opened his locker. He didn't see her she was standing there and the locker hit her nose and broke it. He kept apologizing for days until the girl told him if he apologized again she will break his nose. He stopped after that," I said as I sat down with a sigh. Olivia sat down next to me and Munch sat down on my other side.

"For a moment there I thought he was going to hit you," said Amanda as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"No, he would never hit someone when he is mad. Plus, he is just worried about his sister just like I am of my brother," I said at my nails.

Munch opened his mouth to say something when we heard a crash somewhere. We all quickly got and headed towards the sound. They were a couple of doors and four big glass windows that you can the inside of a room.

_These might be the interrogation rooms. _I thought as we quickly pass by one of them. Cragen came out of rooms in the left and was shaking his head.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he said as he stared at the glass. I saw that Colt was pacing around and Nick and Fin were trying to calm him down. There was a chair on the floor and I suspected that what cause the crash.

"Did he threw the chair to the ground?" asked Munch frowning.

"No, he threw it to the wall," Cragen sighed.

"Maybe we should knock him up so he can at least sleep it off," Amanda said with a smirk.

"I'll do it," I smirked at her. Before any of them said anything I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me.

Colt stopped pacing when he saw me and just stared at me.

"Rachel—"

"Don't. I'm still mad at you just shut the hell up and listen to me. Can you guys give us the room?" I asked Nick and Fin.

"Are you sure?" asked Fin. He was still looking at Colt cautiously like he was waiting for him to explode any moment.

"I'm sure," I said to him with a faint smile. He nodded and him and Nick left the room.

"You know they might still be looking at us," Colt said as he resumed his pacing again.

"I know but that is not what I want to talk to you about," I told him as I leaned against the wall.

"Well spit it out already then," Colt snapped.

"Fine," I snapped back. "We need their help to find them. You heard Cragen. It is dangerous for us to go out there just the two of us."

"We survived for two months just the two of us," he said as he started pacing a little bit faster. "We can still survive just the two of us."

"Yes but for how long? We don't know how long those things will walk among us. It can be months even years. Can you stop pacing you are making me dizzy!" I snapped at him.

He suddenly stopped and glared at me. He pick the chair and sat on it still glaring at me.

"Happy?" he growled.

"Far from it," I said angrily.

We stayed quiet for a minute or so before he spoke again.

"What happens when we find them, then? Will we still stick around with them?" he gesture with his head towards the glass.

"I don't know. That's up to them if they continue to stick with us. The point is we have to stick together for the time being Colt. We need them and you know it," I said as I started walking towards him.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"You're right. We should stick for them for a while," he said. His eyes travel to my arms and his eye widened. "Fuck! Did I hurt you?"

"It's just a bruise no big deal," I said with a shrug. Colt grabbed my hands gently and inspected them. Then he got up and pulled me in a tight hug that I had trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Colt said over and over again very fast.

"Cant—(gasp)—breathe—(gasp)—Colt!" I managed to say.

He let go and smile sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I groaned. "Stop apologizing or I will punch you again in the face like this morning."

He just chuckled and ruffled with my hair. I glared and him and punched him on the stomach.

"Uff," he said as he rubbed his stomach. He then grabbed my sides and started tickling me.

"Stop! You win! You win!" I said thru my laughter. He stopped tickling me but we continue to laugh.

"We better get back to the others. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you and hurt you," he said sadly.

"Next time I will knock you out. Deal?"

"Deal."

We exited the room and saw that the detectives were staring at us with smile on their faces. Colt blushed and hid his face with his hair. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So before all this little drama happened what where you guys saying about supplies?" I asked Cragen.

"Well we were debating whether we should all just go as a whole group or just a few of us go," he said as he started walking back to where all the desks were.

"I still think some of us should stay," said Nick scratching head.

"And I still think we should all go," Amanda said. Olivia and Fin nodded in agreement.

"It would be better if we all stick together but if we get ambushed where will we go? Sooner or later those things will get inside" said Munch. "It's better if we all went."

"He is right Nick," said Cragen. "We should all get ready."

With that he went to his office and grabbed the weapons, first aid kids and some backpacks.

Colt and I stared as the detectives and their captain prepared to leave. In each bag there was some clothes, first aid kits, couple of snacks and one water bottle. All the detectives were had their handguns on their hip holders. Amanda, Nick and Munch were holding a baseball bat one their hands, Olivia and Cragen had crowbar on their hands, and Find had an ax. Colt had his gun on his hand and I had my hunting knife with me. We all headed towards the doors and the detectives stopped and looked back at the room. Colt and I decided to give them some privacy and quickly but quietly headed down the stairs to the first level of the building. We waited for a couple of minutes until all the detectives and captain met us.

"Ready?" asked Colt to them.

They nodded and we all step out of the building for the last time.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was working on my other stories as well. I hope you guys have like this chapter and sorry for my grammar and spelling. Hopefully I will have the next chapter sometimes around next week. Next chapter will contain some gore and a lot of cussing. Sadly I will have to kill some characters so tell me your opinions what characters should stay and which ones should go. Once again thank you for your patience and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thank you for your time. **


	4. Checking Out

Maybe There Is Hope…Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I only own my original characters.**

Checking Out

We stepped out cautiously and without making noise. I gripped my knife tighter when I spotted a zombie to our right. She was on her later thirties or early forties. She had straight black hair and was groaning a lot. Part of her lower jaw was chewed out that you could see her teeth and part of her tongue. I shuddered and signal Colt. He looked where I was looking and quickly ran to her and hit her with the butt of the gun three times on her head.

"Why didn't you just shoot?" asked Munch.

"You can attract more of those fuckers with the echo of the bullet. Surely you guys know that," I said as I smashed my foot on the head of the zombie just to make sure making. It made a crunching noise as my foot made contact with the head. "It happened before to us."

"We do but it does the job faster," said Nick as we walked quickly and checking constantly everywhere.

We walked for a couple of minutes until we saw a little liquor store. Nick and Fin went inside and told the rest of us to wait outside. Luckily no dead were walking around and we started walking again when Fin and Nick came outside empty handed. We walked for hours looking from building to building that might have some supplies that we needed but so far we haven't collected anything. Nick was getting frustrated by the minute.

"Why don't we split up?" asked Amanda. We all stopped and stared at her in bewilderment. "Wait hear me out. Some of us walk on this side walk, some of us walk in the middle and some of us walk on the other sidewalk. That way the two groups on the sidewalk can check building while the ones in the middle can check if any dead are near."

"That sounds smart," I said with a nod.

"Do all of you agree to this?" Cragen asked. We all nodded except for Olivia who nodded hesitantly. "Ok then Nick, Olivia and Munch, you guys stay on this sidewalk. Amanda, Fin and Colt will go on the other sidewalk. Rachel and I will stay in the middle. Does everybody agree?"

We all nodded and the group began to separate except for Colt, who stayed behind.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Be careful," he murmured.

"I'm only going to be a couple of feet away jeesh!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Even so," he frowned.

"I will," I said with a grin.

He grinned back and quickly headed to where Fin and Amanda were standing on the sidewalk. We started walking and the groups on the sidewalk kept checking some building while Cragen and I waited outside. We killed about three zombies while the groups were inside when Cragen said, "I think we should check some cars just in case they have stuff we might need."

"Ok," I said. I went to the car that was near me and tried opening one of the doors. I realize that all the doors were locked. I quickly made my way to the driver's door and I took off my sweater and wrapped it around my elbow and positioned by in the middle of the window. I quickly brought it up and then down with all my might. The glass broke but my elbow started hurting like a bitch. Cragen quickly came to my side and took my elbow.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Did you just break the glass with your elbow?" he asked incredulously as he examined my elbow for any cuts.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk as I tried to forget about the pain.

"Luckily you didn't break it. You don't have any cuts either," he said as he let go of my arm and I put back my sweater on. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope but my brother did one time a couple of years ago," I said with a shrug. Cragen then walked away to inspect the car he was inspecting before he came to where I was. Nothing was in the car or the trunk just some dirty magazines, a spare tire and a crowbar. I grabbed the crowbar and put my knife back in the sheath. "Lookie what I found." I waved the crowbar to Cragen, who just shook his head and started looking around again. I

"Found anything?" Cragen asked as Fin and his group came out.

"Just a couple of water bottles," said Amanda, who was holding three bottles.

"We found nothing," said Munch as he and his group came out.

Olivia noticed broken window and the crowbar in my hands. She raised an eyebrow and I just grinned at her and mouthed, "Later." She nodded and we all started walking again. We just reached the corner of the street when we saw mob of zombies. They were at least twenty to thirty of them.

"Fucken hell," Nick said as his eyes widen.

"I fucken agree with you," I said.

"Under the cars!" shouted Cragen, as he grabbed by elbow and headed to a car. We quickly dropped to the ground and rolled under the car. I saw that Nick and Olivia under a van and Munch was behind them and Amanda and Colt where in front of us and Fin behind us. The dead passed by our cars groaning and moaning and I quickly covered my mouth from whimpering. It seemed like hours but it was just a couple of minutes when they passed us. We stayed a couple of more minutes under until it was safe to come out. We all rolled out and quickly got up.

"Look out!" Olivia shouted.

I quickly looked around and saw a zombie growl to my right. I plug the end of the crowbar to his head and fell with him on the ground. It was still growling as I pulled the crowbar out of his skull. Blood and bits of brain hit my shirt and my neck. It started getting back up when I hit him on the head again.

It was still making noise so I quickly got up and started stomping on his head over and over again. Every time my foot made contact with its skull it made crunching sounds and a gurgle. It eventually stopped moving but I continued to stomp it until its entire head was smashed completely on the concrete. I was breathing hard and leaned against the car as I tried to calm myself down.

"Rachel, you alright?" asked Colt as he approached me cautiously.

"Hmm yea I'm alright. I was just taken by surprise that's all," I said with a grimly.

The others were still looking at me and I looked down quickly. They either thought I was crazy or something by the way they were staring at me. I looked at my shoe and saw a lot of blood and brain tissues on the bottom. I shivered and looked at Colt. He smiled faintly and ruffled with my hair. I glared at him and started fixing my hair.

"That was one sick ass kill there," he said grinning.

"Let's see if you can do fucken better next time," I said as I punched his arm.

"Let us continue," said Fin as he quickly started walking again.

"Colt, why you switch with me and Nick switch with Rachel. Munch get in the middle too," Cragen said. The both nodded and I went to the other sidewalk to where Olivia was.

"What the hell was that about?" Olivia asked suddenly after a few seconds as we walked.

"Don't know. It just happened," I shrug.

"It was scary. Is like the light left your eyes and they just look cold and emotionless," Olivia whispered lowly.

"Oh."

Olivia glanced at me as she coked her head slightly to the side. "What did you feel when you were doing…that?"

I frowned and thought what she said. "I didn't feel anything…I just…I don't know how to explain it," I said irritated. "It's like my mind shut down and just went by instinct."

We walked in silence after that. After a while or so I noticed a type of tent that was huge. It was white and big and there were some type of forts here and there near it. What also caught my eye were the bodies. Some were missing some body parts like an arm, leg or parts of their stomach. I wanted to throw up since the smell was getting to me. Olivia tapped my shoulder and handed me a little towel.

"Thanks," I mumbled thru the towel. She nodded back and looked at the rest of the group. They also had the same little towel that Olivia had. "Was this the camp?" Olivia nodded.

We walked around the deserted camp and searched. The detectives and their captain were looking for supplies while Colt and I were looking for some type of clue or evidence that my brother and his sister were here.

"Everything is fucking gone," said Nick angrily as he kicked a corpse that had the head missing.

"Zombie!" shouted Amanda as he pointed to the left. Behind the car was a zombie walking towards them. Fin ran and raised his axe. The axe cut half of the head off and blood splattered on Fin's shirt and jeans. The zombie fell on the ground and it moved no longer.

"Hey, where the kids?" asked Munch as he looked around. Nick, Amanda and Cragen checked inside the tent while Olivia and Munch checked around the tent.

"There they are," Olivia sighed in relief as she spotted us. All of a sudden Colt dropped to the floor and grabbed what he found on the floor and started crying. I stood there not knowing what to do.

I raised my head as I heard footsteps and saw that Olivia and Munch were approaching. I walked towards them but didn't take my eyes off Colt.

"What's going on?" asked Munch as he stared at Colt, who was crying but it didn't sounded sad. It almost sounded somewhat happy.

"He found Hailey's locket," I explained.

"His sister's locket?" asked Olivia in surprised. I nodded as I walked back to Colt, who was standing but still looked at the locket in his hand. The locket was a silver heart shape with a gold chain that was dirty. On the front of the locket were three golden owls that were perched in a branch. Inside the locket were two pictures one on each side. In one picture was Colton's parents and on the other was his sister and him. His sister had the same dirty blonde hair but has hazel eyes instead of green like Colt's. In the picture you can see her dimples and her bright smile.

"She was here. They were here," said Colt with a faint smile. "Did you see her here?" he asked as he looked up at the detectives with a hopeful look.

"No but maybe the others did," Olivia said with a reassured smile. Colt nodded and headed towards the tent.

The others followed behind.

**Sorry for the delay but I was having some personal problems and it kept me from updating sooner. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if it wasn't gory enough. I will try to make it more gory next time. Also for a heads up in two or three chapter I will have to kill a character. I'm sorry but I have too cause it's a zombie apocalypse and there are casualties. **

**Hope you guys have a great weekend and be safe. Please review since I need to know how you guys like this story and they keep me motivated to continue with the story. Once again thanks for taking your time to read this story. **


	5. Trouble

Maybe There Is Hope…Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I only own my original characters.**

Trouble

"So none of you have seen her when you guys came to the camp?" asked Colt sadly.

"No, sorry," said Cragen putting a comforting hand at the young man. Colt shook it off and started walking away.

"Don't," I said grabbing Fin's arm as he started walking towards Colt. "He won't talk to you. Just let him be alone for now."

"Do you have a photo of your brother?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah," I grabbed the photo that was tucked in my back pocket of my jeans. I gave it to the Cragen as he passed the photo around. Everybody shook their head and I sighed as I took back the photo and tucked it again in my pocket. "They could have gone anywhere."

"It can take a while to find them," said Munch as he scratched his head.

"We don't have time," I growled.

"What do you mean?" asked Olivia confused.

"We are in a city. They are more of those things here than in the hills. We were planning to find our loves one and then head to the hills or someplace far away from any city."

"They are fewer things out there than here," said Nick in realization.

"Yup, that's why we just wanted in and out of the city as quickly as possible," I said shrugging.

"Let's keep searching," Cragen said. I walked towards Colt and told him we had to keep going.

….

A couple of days have passed and no sign of them. We found a couple of bars, canned food, and juice. We would take "watch shifts", as Nick called it, during the night. When killed more of those things and to be honest I liked it. It helped you with the stress and anger but it was also dangerous. I could tell that Colt was getting more frustrated than the rest of us. He would snap, yell, and glare at anyone who would talk to him. He almost got in a fight with Nick that Fin had to literally knock him out.

"What's that?" asked Munch.

"What's what?" Fin said frowning.

"That." Munch said pointing to graffiti at a window from a store.

"It looks like some sort of territory claim," said Fin.

"Territory claim?" asked Amanda. "Like nobody is allowed to go in except for those who made this sign?"

"Exactly," said Fin nodding.

We were about to leave when I felt a gun pointed at my head.

"Don't move," I heard someone muffled. "Put your hands on top of your head and kneel."

"Drop the gun!" shouted Cragen said reaching for his gun. All the detectives except for Col, who was starting to kneel next to me, also had a gun pointed at his head.

"Don't get any closer," another voice said.

"We didn't mean to enter on your territory. We were just leaving," said Olivia trying to reason with the strangers.

"Bullshit!" yelled the first voice that sounded like man. "You were going to steal us—I said don't come any closer! Drop your weapons!" I felt the gun probe more into my head. Nobody moved "I said drop them!" I heard one of the strangers' cocking a gun.

_Must be a shotgun _I thought

"Okay! We will drop our guns," Cragen said as he lowered his gun to the floor. The rest of the detective did the same hesitantly. Then they straighten up and held their hands in front of them like a surrender motion.

"So you were going to steal from us!" said the second voice which also sounded male but younger.

"No! We were just looking at the graffiti!" said Olivia not taking her eyes off the stranger's gun.

"Look honestly they aren't lying! We were just curious and were about to leave when you showed up. Just let us go!" I yelled.

"We won't come back here!" said Cragen.

"We don't trust anyone," said the first stranger coldly.

"Why not?" asked Nick.

"It's survival of the fittest world now! Survivors would do anything to survive…even if that means killing other survivors," the second voice said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"There are just kids! If you are going to point a gun then point it to one of us not them," said Cragen angrily.

"Not a chance old man. Like you said, they are kids and they won't probably survive for long. So why not take them out of this fucked up world?" I could feel the gun shaking slightly and I wonder if I should take a chance on hitting the gun off or just stayed still.

_Maybe I should make a one of them distracted so that the detectives can take them down._

"My knees are killing me so if you are going to kill us then do it and stop talking like a bunch of old ladies knitting on their couches." I saw Colt glance my way and stared at me in shock. I slightly turned to look at him with a smirk and he smirked back slightly knowing what I was doing.

"Shut the up!"

"Yeah just shoot already. You sound like those girls that I would talk shit to other girls but they didn't do anything," taunted Colt.

"I said to shut the fuck up or I will shoot you right now!"

"Guys just do what they say!" Nick said looking back and forth between the gunmen.

"You fire one of those guns and not only do you have to worry about the detectives here but those zombies. Those gunshots will be heard for miles and that will attract them here. So go ahead shoot but you will also be dead after this."

"Dude…maybe he has a point. Look, we can just find somewhere else to go. Plus, we are outnumbered and even if we manage to kill the kids they would kill us before we know it."

_No wonder their voices sounded muffled._

"No! We—"

**BANG! BANG!**

"NO!" I heard someone shout as I felt something heavy push me down on the ground on my stomach. I tried to twist my way out but whatever was on top of me was very heave and I was having time breathing. All of a sudden the weight was lifted and I could finally breathe as I gasped for air. I felt a pair of hands pulling me up from my arms and steading me when I was standing up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everything fine?" asked Olivia in a rush as her eyes scan me from head to toe.

"Huh? Yea I'm fine. Couldn't breathe there for a while but I'm fine," I said looking at Colt, who was been inspected by Fin.

"Anybody see where that shot came from?" asked Nick as he scanned the buildings.

"You mean it wasn't one of you guys?" asked Colt with wide eyes.

Amanda was about to answer when we started hearing groaning and growling. We turned towards the sounds and realized that a big herd came towards us. This herd was bigger than the last herd and it looks like the last time we encountered one.

"Run!" Munch said. The detectives grabbed their guns from the floor and we all started running. Nick, Fin and Amanda looked back over their shoulders and started shooting but kept running.

"Olivia! Hand me your gun!" I yelled at her since she was a couple of feet away. She suddenly stopped and turned back to stare at me.

"What?!"

"Hand me your gun," I said panting.

"No…"

"Nick, Amanda, and Fin are the only ones shooting and they need more help," I said trying to reason with her. I looked back the shooting trio and realize that they were loading their guns but Colt started shooting his shotgun. I turned back to look at Olivia. "Please, just this once let me use a gun."

She just looked at me but before she could decide Munch came toward us and handed me his gun. "Here use mine."

"Munch!" She turned to look at him but I started running towards Nick, Amanda, Fin and Colt and started shooting the dead.

"I didn't know you can shoot," said Fin laughing as we started running again but stopped for a second or two to shoot the dead.

"I used to hunt with my brother in the woods every summer," I said as I shot a zombie right in the left eye.

"Come on let's go!" Nick said as he started running faster.

Some of the herd was down but there was just too many for us to handle.

"We need a new plan," Amanda said as we ran.

"I got an idea!" Colt suddenly ran towards a car on his left and started hitting the windows and the doors. All of the sudden the car's alarm went off. We started running faster since the zombies look like they were going a little bit faster. We glanced back and saw that some zombies stopped and started hitting the car thinking someone was inside there.

"Colt! Rachel! Start hitting cars!" yelled Cragen from the front. I grabbed my crowbar from my bag and gave Munch his gun back. Colt and I started hitting the cars making their alarms go off. We for a couple of cars until Cragen yelled.

"Over here!" we heard a voice yelled from a building that looked like a small warehouse. We quickly went inside and Nick helped the stranger pulled the service door down and locked it. We all stopped and tried to catch our breath. We listen as the zombies walked pass the door and their footsteps faded.

"Thanks," said Fin as he tried to stare at the stranger but couldn't see his or her face since they had a hoodie up and his or her head pressed to the door listening for more zombies.

"No problem."

I froze and shoot my head up. My throat went dry and I felt my eyes stared to get misty. "Damien," I choked out.

He quickly turned and dropped his hood and stared at me with wide eyes. "Rachel," he whispered.

I don't know who made the first move but all of the sudden I was in his arms crying in relief that I finally had my brother with me and that he was alive. "I was beginning to lose hope of finding you," I said as I bury my head further in his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Colt!" I looked up and saw Colt run to his sister and hugged her tight. I heard both of them cry in joy. I hugged my brother more tightly and forgot that the detectives were staring at us until I heard Damien said above my head a "thank you," to them.

I stepped away from him and smiled. "I'm glad that both of you are alive."

He smirked. "You think that those fuckers can take me down? You don't know me at all little sister."

I just grinned back.


	6. Stuff

Maybe There Is Hope…Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I only own my original characters.**

Stuff

"So this is where you guys have been all along?" Colt asked sitting close to Hailey.

"Yup. Just going out to get supplies and try to find survivors," Damien said munching on a bar.

"Have you seen others?" asked Amanda.

"Just a couple but they only come for supplies. Some are even weary of others."

"I know the feeling," said Fin with a frown. Damien looked at him with a confused expression and everybody started telling what happen with the encounter.

"Good thing they are dead. I would have done worse than kill them," said Damien angrily putting his arm around me.

"Wonder who the shooter was," said Cragen thoughtfully.

"Doesn't matter now. He or she could be miles away as we speak. You all look tired. Why don't you come with us in the back so you guys can rest," Damien said getting up.

We all follow him in the back of the store and saw a bunch of empty boxes and a couple of cans of food and water. A couple of feet away from the food were two sleeping bags and two flashlights.

"Make yourselves comfortable as much as possible."

The detectives pull out their blankets from their bags and set them on the ground. I saw my brother walk around the place checking that all the doors where closed and Hailey checked that the service door was locked.

"Get some rest people 'cause we are going to have a long day," said my brother with a smirk.

"Way to kill the mood," I said sarcastically as closed my eyes. Last thing I heard before I let the darkness in was my brother laughing lowly.

* * *

"Is every channel like that?" I asked curiously. Damien turned on the radio and he keeps changing the channels. Every channel has the same message since the first day this fucken virus has started.

"Sadly yes. But we are running out of batteries for the flashlights and radio."

"Why do you even have the radio?" asked Cragen.

"Just in case something changes, you may never know."

"Anyways, I think only me and my sister should go and search for batteries," said my brother as he got up and grabbed his machete.

"No! A group of us should go and rest should stay!" said Colt getting up from the floor.

"The less people the easier it is to sneak in."

"The less people the dangerous is would be," said Nick heatedly.

Hailey grabbed a walkie talkie and threw it to Damien. "Keep in touch as much as possible." She turned on hers as Damien turned on his. He put it on his back pocket still turned on.

"We won't be gone for long. There is store just a bloke away that has a few more batteries that last time I checked. It will take less than an hour to come back," said Damien as he went in front of the storage door. "You coming or what?"

I just took two steps when I felt somebody grab my arm. I looked up and saw that Olivia had an anguish look on her face. "What?"

She opened her mouth but then snapped it closed and grabbed her gun instead. "Take this with you." She handed me the gun and whispered in my ear, "Be safe. The both of you."

"We will," I said as I inserted the gun by the waist of my jeans. I grabbed my crowbar and quickly headed next to Damien.

"You and you," said Damien pointing at Fin and Amanda, "close this door and lock it the moment we step outside. We will tell you when to open it." He then turned to me. "Ready?"

I nodded and we both threw the door open. We cautiously checked around and stepped outside when we didn't see any dead. I heard the door been shut close. We walked without making a noise and checking everywhere.

* * *

"They will be back before you know it," said Hailey opening a couple of cans of beans.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Olivia as she paced.

"Damien won't let anything hurt Rachel just like she won't let anything happen to him. Damien has sometimes brought supplies and food alone while I waited here. At first I was terrified that he wouldn't come back but then I just got used to it. I'm still worried but I know that they will come back save."

"Still, one of us should have gone with them," Cragen said with a frustrated sigh.

"Shouldn't you try the walkie?" asked Fin sitting down next to the door.

"He will make the first contact not me. I don't want to risk it," she said as she got up and passed the cans to the detectives and her brother. "Eat."

Olivia ate while she still worried about Rachael and Damien. _Anything can happen to them. I should have gone with them. _She thought as she kept glancing at the walkie waiting for a response.

* * *

"Ugh, hate it when the brains get stuck on my shoes," I grumbled as I scraped them on the floor.

Damien chuckled. "After two months of this I thought you would be used to it."

"I so missed your sarcasm."

"I missed your temper," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," he said as we stepped inside the store. He quickly went to the right and I followed closely keeping my senses in alert. Luckily there wasn't any undead inside but we still had our guard up. We checked ail to ail until we found the batteries. I heard my brother sore under his breath. There was only one pack left.

"Shit. New plan then," he said as he grabbed the batteries and put them on his backpack. "We should grab some candles, matches and fireglo gel fuel. Let me call Hailey so they won't freak out."

* * *

"What do you mean you are going to be late?" asked Colt.

"There is only one pack of batteries left so we decided to get some candles, matches and fireglo. We might take a little longer than I wanted but there is nothing we can do about it." Damien's voice said through the walkie.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, we're alright. We had a little encounter with one undead but Rachael took care of it. I will let you know when we leave the store."

"Okay, come back safe. The both of you," said Olivia running a hand through her hair.

There was no response back from Damien.

"And now we wait," said Munch sitting back down near Cragen.

* * *

"We should hurry up and get out of here soon," I said picking up a box of matches.

"All we need is some candles," said Damien walking a little further.

"Do you think that at least we should try to find dad?"

Damien threw a glare at my direction as he grabbed some candles. "No."

I sighed. "Look, I know that we didn't have a good—"

"He left you and drove away with some other people. I don't want to look for him," he growled as he stuffed the candles on my backpack. "Plus, why would you look for that man after he blames you for you know what."

I looked away trying to hold my tears. "The last time he blamed me was when I was twelve."

"Still no parent should blame you for that," he murmured as we walked out of the store.

"But it is thought."

He suddenly stopped and grabbed my arms. "Mom died because she bled out too fast and the doctors couldn't save her. It's not your fault she died giving birth to you. She wasn't the first and the last. It happens."

"Whatever," I said shrugging out of his arms and started walking back the direction we came from.

Damien sighed and started walking a little bit in front of me with his machete ready in his hand.

* * *

"Open the door!" Damien's voice came from the walkie.

Hailey nodded to Fin and Amanda as they pulled up the door. Damien and Rachel ducked a little to get in and the door was slid down and locked after they stepped in.

"Did you get the stuff?" asked Nick getting up.

"Of course," smirked Damien as I opened my backpack.

We got the candles, gel, matches and batteries out and laid them near the food cans.

"Here," said Hailey giving Damien a can of beans before handing me one.

"Thanks," I murmured as I took a seat between Cragen and Olivia.

"I'm still curious as to why you guys have a lot of grocery bags and open cans laying around that corner," said Nick pointing at the far corner.

Damien started laughing and Hailey tried to hold her giggles.

"You didn't tell them?" said Damien after calming down.

"Nope," said Hailey as she sat down next to Amanda.

"As you may have noticed we have a bathroom but the toilet doesn't work. So when nature calls we either grab a bag or can to fill up with—"

"Okay! We get it!" said Fin putting his hands up.

We all laughed and made some small talk until our bodies were calling for some rest.


End file.
